ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Book of Monsters
Book of Monsters '''is the 2nd episode in Season 2, in Ren King:O.S. Story ''Previously....''' Tex: (frowns) Bye M-M-Mom.... Ren: (frowns) See you later. Ren's Mom: (frowns) Bye! (starts the car, then slowly drives away.) Paul: Um, sorry Anna and Noah, Ren can't play anymore. Anna and Noah: Aww!....... ...........Ren: It's the book of legendary monsters and creatures and..much more! Uncle would never let me buy this! Anna: -.- A book? We all came up here because of a book? Ren: best book ever! (the book starts shaking) Ren: Whoa!...... .......Noah: I can't take this anymore! (moves his arms and legs around like crazy and knocks himself and the rest off, falling down) Anna: AAAAHHH!!! REN DO SOMETHING!!! Ren: FOR INSTANCE!?! Anna: YOUR THE LEADER! YOU DE- (They all fall down into their backyard)......... ''Theme song! Anna: REN, WE'RE STILL FALLING! REN: THANK YOU CAP- (they all fall onto Ren's trampoline, breaking it) Ren: Aw come on! Uncle's never gonna buy us a new trampoline! Anna: Why are you so concerned about the trampoline? -_- Noah: We're still alive!!!!!!!! Woot!!! (dances) Anna: That's how you should be acting. -_- Tex: Come on, guys. We're still alive because of the fact that the trampoline eased our fall, but got broken itself. Ren: So the trampoline took the pain instead of us? Tex: Likely, yes. Ren: (hugs the trampoline) I'm sorry you had to go through this cus' Ana led us on the roof and we fell on you! Anna: YOU KNOW WH- 0.0 Wait. We left the attic open, didn't we? Ren: 0.0 Uncle!!! (runs to the door and bangs on it) It's locked! Tex: That's not good! Noah: I'm telling you, your Uncle's dead meat!!! Ren: Noah, sometimes I think of you as the guy who freaks out all the time. Now I kinda agree with you. Tex: That definetly discouraged us. Ren: Hope Uncle isn't dead right now. Anna: Don't worry, Ren. I think your Uncle might just survive. After all, he may be the reason this is all happening! Ren: Maybe....... Inside the House Paul: (sees the beast) I told them not to go in the attic! (the beast growls) Paul: (runs, then climbs up the ladder to the Attic) Where is it, WHERE IS IT!?!?! (the beast gets in the attic) Paul: (pulls out what looks like a classical Level 4 lazer gun) (the beast starts shooting fire) (Paul shoots the lazer, and both forces are fighting for strength) Paul: I need to get out of the house. but how? (sees the already melted top window through the roof) Bingo. (the beast slowly walks closer, still shooting fire) Paul: Make like a tree and go! (gets onto the roof) Well this is a dumb idea! (frowns) Ren: I see Uncle! Tex: He's about to fall! Paul: Whoa! (loses balance and falls off) Ren: NO!!! (starts to cry a little) Noah: I CANNOT STAND A MAN DIE!!!! (runs super fast, jumps and catches Paul) Paul: Whoa. Ren: (smiles greatly) H-h-h-howd you do that!?! Noah: I don't know, but awesome! Paul: Oh my god! You must have mutated to half Celer-Provectus!!! Noah: Don't know what is, yet very powerful! AWESOME! Anna: how'd Noah become so powerful? Tex: I don't know. (the beast jumps off the roof after them) Anna: Noah, I think this is a good time to use your powers! Noah: I know. (runs towards the beast and kicks it) I've kicked a normal dog once, but this is weird! Tex: Nice powers. (the beast charges towards Paul with it's teeth sticked out and sharp) Paul: Noah! Noah: (is stuck to a sticky substance, then curses) Paul: Help! Tex: Whoa! (jumps in front of Paul and stops the beast) Paul: Nice job, nephew! (smiles) You must be part Viribass!!! Ren: Uncle your gonna half to talk to uslater on, knowing all these types of monsters! Paul: (swallows air nervously) Tex: So I have super strength? Anna: Yah, pretty awesome! Tex: Indeed. Anna: If Noah has super speed, and Tex has super strangth....(tries to punch towards the beast) (an electric wave comea from Anna's hand, shocking the beast {literally, hehe}) Anna: (smiles) I thought so. Electric powers. (Anna, Noah, and Tex all start attacking the beast) Ren: o.o What's my power? Paul: I don't know. (shrugs) Ren: hmm... (punches, but nothing happens) Come on! (the beast charges towards Ren and bumps into him) Noah: Ren! (races to him while Tex picks the beast up off of Ren) Ren: (coughs repeatetly) Anna: Wait....He's choking! Tex: Oh god! (holds Ren and presses on his stomach) Ren: (coughs, then swallows) Anna: Ew!!! What did you swallow? Ren: The beast's tooth. All exept Ren: Ew!!! Ren: Wait....I feel weird.... (Ren appears to shapeshift into what looks like the beast, exept with a darker stripe on his belly.) Anna: Whoa! You look like the beast! Ren as the beast: (roars) Anna: I should name it like a pet. Ren: (growls) Anna: How about....Fire Dog.....Pyra Wolf.... Ren: (growls even louder) Anna: Devil Dog! Ren: (smiles) Anna: Devil Dog it is! (smiles) Devil Wolf: (shoots fire at the Wactawat, the other beast) (the other beast runs) Paul: I got the Null Void projecter Noah: I've heard of that before. Paul: (shoots the beast into the Null Void) Boo-yah! Anna: Sooo 1865!! Devil Dog: (growls and runs after Anna and the rest) Noah: Uh-oh. We're dead! Devil Dog: (charges towards them and knocks Tex over) Tex: Ow! Why is Ren acting like this. Anna: Wait a minute! Whistleing! Tex: What? Anna: If whistleing calms a Normal Dog, why not a Devil Dog? Noah: xD Like that's gonna work. Anna: (whistles) Devil Dog: (stops, falls to the ground, covers it's ears and whines in pain) Noah: o.o Devil Dog: (roars, then detransforms) Ren: That hurt my ears! Anna: What did you expect, you're a dog. Ren: -.- Noah: Ren's Uncle? Paul: Yes? Noah: Why was that monster in the attic? Paul: (sighs) I knew this day would come. Ren: And you couldn't deny it. Paul: (sighs) Let's go inside, then tell you what? I tell you the story, then you go immediately to sleep, got it? All exept Paul: OK!!! Inside the house in Ren's room Ren: Come on, tell us! Paul: Ok. Once upon a- Ren: Im 14, not 8. Paul: So there was a team i join called the R Intergalactic Police Station (R.I.P.S.) Ren: RIPS, xD. What did the R stand for? Paul: It identifies the space organization we are in, which is R663430. Noah: Does "RIPS" mean anything else? Paul: No. Tex: What is the R.I.P.S. about? Paul: Well, we are quite similar to the Plumbers though we are more focused on The Book of Monsters. Ren: What is- The book I'm holding now? Paul: Yes. Flip to page 1. Ren: (does it) It's a picture of the beast we fought, exept now it has a red gem on the top right corner. Paul: Yes. You guys have extraordinary powers, right. Anna: Yah, so it has something to do with the monster? Paul: Yes. Anna: What, then? Paul: You guys are now on a quest to recapture each monster from their own home planet, and restore them into the book. Ren: Why? Paul: This book is extremely powerful. Each monster you defeat... Noah:.....Yes..... Paul: Noah, Tex, and Anna's powers increase, while Ren gets the ability to become one of them. Ren: EPIC. Paul: Now you gys have to go to bed. Anna and Noah, your parents want you home by morning. Anna: Aw, man. My parents might hold me back from this whole quest. Noah: Mine too. Paul: Don't worry. We've already comphromised with them, so they agreed. Ren: Kewl. Paul: We have to wait till next week, on Tuesday. Ren: Why!?! Paul: I must build a Level 13 Spaceship. Ren: Spaceshi-wha? Paul: Remember, each monster must be defeated on their homeplanet, which could be a problem. Ren: Why? Paul: The monsters are more powerful on their home planet. Ren: Oh. Paul: Well, you guys need plenty of rest.Good Night! (leaves the room) Ren: (whispering) Guys, I'm to exited to go to bed! (everyone but Ren is asleep) Ren: -.- (tries to go to sleep) Episode 3 - ???? Ren and the rest are currently heping Paul build the spaceship, but something wrong is going with a various criminal, self-proclaimed Overlord. Trivia *Ren shapeshifts into his first monster. *Ren, Noah, Anna, and Tex's powers are revealed. * Category:Episodes